


M'Baku: kinks and turn-ons

by janvandyne



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janvandyne/pseuds/janvandyne
Summary: A short list of M'Baku's kinks and turn-ons.





	M'Baku: kinks and turn-ons

 

**• M’Baku is thick all over, so it’s no surprise that is dick is thick as fuck too**

       ‣ it’s almost too thick.  _almost._

 _‣_ but M’Baku likes to go _slow slow slow_ at first, easing his big dick inside of you barely an inch at a time

       ‣ he’ll slide the tip inside of you with the smallest movement of his hips, then pull back, doing that over and over again until he decides to give you just a little bit more 

        ‣ then he’ll sink in another inch, stretching you, fucking you like that 

        ‣ and he’ll do that again and again and again until he’s finally buried deep inside of you

**• he doesn’t talk but he’s still vocal - he will moan, groan, grunt, sigh, gasp, and laugh the whole time**

**• for him, getting head is ok, but he loves giving**

         ‣ he’ll go down on you all night if that’s what you wanted

         ‣ he’s all about giving you pleasure, so he doesn’t tease or draw anything out. he’ll make you come fast and often.

**• M’Baku is very handsy, and will always be touching you**

      ‣ he loves running his hands over your back, your thighs, your arms, whatever he can touch

          ‣   he’ll pinch your nipples, smack your ass, grab your throat

          ‣ he can spend the entire day just kissing you all over

**• he loves to be doted on, kissed, nuzzled, pet**

     ‣ if you scratch his beard, he will absolutely melt 

**• M’Baku is strong as fuck, and he doesn’t ask you or even tell you to move, he just picks you up and places you where he wants you**

**• he’s a cuddler**

         ‣ he’ll wrap you up in his arms and make sure you’re nice and warm and comfortable

         ‣ he usually falls asleep first and yes, he snores

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr: sugardaddytonystark


End file.
